Episode 4033 (12th January 2015)
Synopsis Plot Jack nods to Joe when he sees him outside The Dog in the Pond. He notices Nancy watching him through the window. Robbie is unable to get out of bed on the morning of his father's funeral. Tegan is upset to see Ziggy and Leela walk downstairs together. Lindsey is surprised to see Joe. She is surprised about how cool he is towards her. Tegan pretends to be fine about Ziggy and Leela being together. Leela is horrified to find that Peri has been missing the whole night. Darren shows Jack the new Daz Cabs office. Charles is annoyed (although understanding) to find that his car hasn't been repaired, so Darren offers him a cab instead. Sandy is relieved when Joe is relieved but Robbie is furious. Sandy informs Robbie that the coroner concluded that Rick suffered a fatal heart attack. Holly comforts Jason but he snaps at her. Robbie notices that the coroner has concluded that the heart attack was caused by a head injury. Ziggy suggests that maybe Rick had an underlying heart condition, but Joe thinks he is to blame. Tegan advises Leela to call Cameron, who reveals that he hasn't seen Peri. Peri responds to Cameron, who asks him to come to her. Freddie reveals to Lindsey that he has purchased Paul's old house for them. Lindsey tells Freddie that the funeral is important today, not the house. Trevor tells Robbie that Rick owed him, and pins him against the wall, telling Robbie that he now owes Rick's debt. Joe stops Trevor from hurting Robbie. Robbie is furious when Joe gives Trevor Rick's car. Cameron finds Peri. Peri stops Cameron from calling Leela, and tells him that she'll run away if he doesn't take her away with him. He agrees. Joe finds Jason in the garage and convinces him to go to the wake and take the opportunity to say goodbye to Rick. Sandy assures Freddie that he's still family. Robbie steals a beer from behind the bar. Charles is impressed by the refreshments and punctuality of Darren and his cab, but is unimpressed with his driving. Robbie prepares to make a speech at Rick's wake and Freddie and Sandy try to calm him down. However, Robbie makes a speech anyway and they sympathise with him. Robbie sees Joe and explodes, with Jason and Freddie having to restrain him. Robbie is infuriated when they defend Joe and storms out. Cameron tells Peri that they're going to Scotland the next day. He is pleased when he notices the necklace around Peri's neck. Nancy tries to explain herself to Robbie. Nancy makes Robbie see that Joe loves him more that Rick ever did, bringing up the fight and Rick not attending school plays, building sand castles and teaching him how to play football - but Joe did. Charles is annoyed with Darren and leaves without paying part way through the fare. Peri is scared to wake up to Cameron missing, and answers the door to Leela. Nancy tells Joe that she spoke to Robbie. Robbie thinks that Joe asked Nancy to speak to him and lashes out at Joe. Peri is upset that Cameron has left without her, telling Leela that she hates him - unaware that Cameron is watching by the bushes. Joe visits Lindsey and tells her that she wants to be a family with her and JJ. Joe tells Lindsey that he forgives her and loves her. He notices the suitcases and leaves disappointed. Nancy tells Trevor to sell her the painkillers instead. He takes her upstairs to talk. Robbie steals the car. Sandy finds Joe upset and comforts him. Cast Regular cast *Lindsey Butterfield - Sophie Austin *Cameron Campbell - Cameron Moore *Holly Cunningham - Amanda Clapham *Leela Lomax - Kirsty Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *David 'Ziggy' Roscoe - Fabrizio Santino *Freddie Roscoe - Charlie Clapham *Jason Roscoe - Alfie Browne-Sykes *Joe Roscoe - Ayden Callaghan *Robbie Roscoe - Charlie Wernham *Sandy Roscoe - Gillian Taylforth *Trevor Royle - Greg Wood *Doctor Charles S'Avage - Andrew Greenough Guest cast None Music Notes *Andrew Greenough is incorrectly credited as "Andrew Greenhough". *A man Darren Osborne asks for directions is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *The unknown child actor playing JJ Roscoe is uncredited. Quotes Ziggy Roscoe: "What ya watching there, Tegs?" Tegan Lomax: "Just an old episode of "Sex in the Ziggy"- City. "Sex in the City". Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:2015